


[podfic of] After Dinner

by Pax



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[6:33, 4.61 MB] Author's Summary: After dinner, Marcus fellates Esca. [This is an English translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/188477">Post Cenam</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188513) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> The intro/outro music is "Orpheus" by [Synaulia](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000QR0TY4/ref=pd_lpo_k2_dp_sr_1?pf_rd_p=486539851&pf_rd_s=lpo-top-stripe-1&pf_rd_t=201&pf_rd_i=B00000DMKM&pf_rd_m=ATVPDKIKX0DER&pf_rd_r=0JFAGAQMB7PS7XJHEZX1), a group of historians dedicated to recreating ancient instruments and music.

Download: [Minus MP3](http://minus.com/m7xykyRua/2) | [Jinjurly's Audiofic Archive MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-dinner)


End file.
